


Last Fetish

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bloodplay, Bondage, Control, Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-04
Updated: 2008-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin discovers his sadistic side.</p><p>Last Friends spoilers for those who have yet to watch it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Fetish

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://anthropopathy.livejournal.com/profile)[**anthropopathy**](http://anthropopathy.livejournal.com/) @ [](http://je-squickfic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://je-squickfic.livejournal.com/)**je_squickfic**

The drama was supposed to be serious, thought provoking, intense, and just a little on this side of taboo. That was the reason he gave when official people – the media, producers, management, etc. – asked why he was keeping up with it. That and one of his best friends was in it. The reason he gave his friends? _’Masami’s pretty hot, yes?’_ But neither of those two reasons were the real cause and reason behind the half-salute currently residing in his pants. It had something to do with Ryo, and the way that Ryo had asked them all to watch it – or rather, the way it had contrasted with Ryo’s TV character when he did.

_Ryo addressed the room with a weird sort of giddy excitement, an odd current of apprehension and worry passing underneath. “You **have** to watch Last Friends. You know it’s awesome because I’m in it! But,” he looked at the floor then, as if he were afraid to meet their eyes, “I suppose it might be too intense, and I’d understand if you don’t.”_

It wasn’t that Jin found this violent side of Ryo attractive; it was more that he wanted to _be_ Ryo, not literally abusive, but more for play and to spice things up. And it was very easy to see Ryo in Masami’s role, with the added bonus that Ryo wasn’t a simpering fool, and would most likely fight back, and later be grudgingly aroused – embarrassed. Jin hadn’t even realized that he was this kinky, but it was just so easy to visualize in his mind’s eye.

The first week, it had been such a simple thing. Violence is passion and passion is hott. He wanted, wanted to be able to express himself at such an intense degree. And, if he were Ryo, he wasn’t sure that would stop so soon. Jin is the sort of person to embrace life’s passions, as well as life’s little nuances. It didn’t matter if Masami was cowering in fear; she should have understood the depths of his love. And why? Why apologize for passion?

Of course, Jin didn’t express those thoughts to anyone; everyone else was too busy being terrified and jumping well out of Ryo’s path whenever they were within a hundred feet of each other.

During the second week, Jin was fascinated with the increasing creepiness of Ryo’s character, and of course, there was that one scene with the scissors and intensity. Jin hadn’t known that he had a thing for sharp object before that, but as he watched, he hoped – no, waited in anticipation – that Masami’s hand would shake just enough to slice Ryo’s ear in half. That was the moment that Jin realized he just _might_ be a sick fuck, but he couldn’t stop the thoughts.

All week long, he jacked off to thoughts of knives, scissors, bloody ears and the taste of salty, metallic, iron red.

In week three, he realized that he had still not yet delved into the world of mindfuckery, and, to put it simply, felt that he had been greatly missing out thus far. How was it that he hadn’t explored this domineering, and possessive side of his being? Was he that affected by the world they lived in that he had allowed himself to be weak? Never again. He resolved to play with someone’s mind at the soonest opportunity, and he did, recalling some miniscule promise made years ago, pouncing on the lack of fulfillment now. Kame really shouldn’t have promised to take him for bubble tea and then never follow through, and the look on his face was just priceless when Jin cornered him, bracing an arm against the wall above his head, and demanded the tea because promises were meant to be kept – or Kame would be officially branded as a weak and wishy-washy individual. Jin couldn’t contain his glee for days after and couldn’t wait for what new revelations the next episode would bring.

Week four was a little disappointing. He could see that it was the downfall of Ryo’s character, so he made a note to himself – don’t let Ryo escape! – and waited in anticipation for the fifth week. It was a little disheartening, and disturbing really, all the endearments and displays of weakness in Ryo’s character during the fifth episode; Jin was beginning to lose interest, but then it turned around once more with another bout of violence and Jin was hooked all over again. To forcibly take someone so sweet would be in and of itself a sweet experience. He envied Sousuke in that moment.

Then it happened. Just as episode six was beginning, Ryo’s character posing a knife above his own wrist, the doorbell rang. He almost didn’t answer it – who dared to come between him and this time with Sousuke and Michiru? – but in the end, their insistence prompted him to answer – the damn fucking – door, if only to yell at the person on the other side about interrupting personal time, and coming uninvited.

\---

Ryo had noticed that Jin was little off-kilter of late to put it mildly; thus, he stopped by the convenience store after the work day was over and picked up a six pack of beer before heading over to Jin’s to bug him out of his funk. Nothing works better than beer and a few amiable insults among friends to right your mood. Then Jin opened the door, and it only took Ryo a moment to realize that this might not have been the best time after all to visit his friend.

\---

When Jin saw Ryo standing on the other side of the door, that dorky ‘I’m here to cheer you up, or so I say as I call you names’ grin plastered all over his face, his heart jumped – who needed Sousuke when the real deal was right in front of them? – and he opened the door, a feral grin in place as he clutched onto Ryo’s arm and pulled him swiftly inside, kicking the door shut with a bang. It took him only two seconds more before he had Ryo slammed up against the wall in the entryway, his hand firmly placed on Ryo’s trachea, constricting his breath.

Ryo had definitely misread Jin’s odd behavior.

“Why are you doing this to me? It’s all your fault that I realized these things! If you hadn’t been such an asshole on that show!” Jin trailed off while tightening his hold on Ryo’s throat, smirking when the loss of control brought fear into the shorter man’s eyes. Ryo struggled and kicked out at the other, landing a hit straight to Jin’s family jewels, causing Jin to double over and release his hold for a moment, but only a moment. Though Ryo tried to run – Jin was shocked – Jin was determined and ignored the pain for longer enough to grasp Ryo’s calf and pull him to the ground. Then he sat on him and said, “That was a stupid move Ryo. Stupid. How can you be so stupid? And people say I’m the baka one!”

Ryo growled, and snapped back with “at least I don’t flatten people like pancakes when I sit on them because I’m so fat like you do!” His comment earned him stinging slap across his cheek as Jin said, “If you weren’t so much of a shrimp, that wouldn’t happen!”

Then something mortifying happened – mortifying to Ryo at least. Something about Jin’s harsh slap sent tingling sensations bolting straight down Ryo’s spine, directly to his cock, and Jin smirked as he felt it twitch beneath him. “You kinky slut. You actually like the abuse. Was it hard for you, having to be the abuser for once? I bet it was. It showed in your eyes. I pity you, really, for being such a pain whore and having to dole it out.” Jin’s voice dripped with contempt and sarcasm, a tone that had Ryo biting at his lower lip to hold in an unwelcome, and embarrassing, moan.

He didn’t even have time to compose himself and come up with a suitably snarky reply before Jin ground down with malicious intent through their layers of clothing, pulling a gasping moan from the News member’s throat unwillingly. Jin smirked once more and rolled his body, a beautiful wave that distracted Ryo as his shirt was unbuttoned and his body assaulted with harsh touches and even harsher emotions. There was something about the way Jin was coming at him with a mixture of hate, anger, and lust – with his usual aura of friendship surprisingly hidden – that shot straight to Ryo’s loins and he found himself harder than he’d ever been before.

“Jin… If you keep doing that, I swear I’ll kill you when I embarrass myself.”

Ryo’s statement only made Jin smirk and drag him into the bedroom before rummaging around in a drawer in search of something – Ryo didn’t know what, but he couldn’t wait to find out. He was past the point of struggling – who struggles against sensations that feel this good? – and just wanted to get on with it. “Hurry your fat ass up Jin. I’m not getting any fucking younger!”

“That is going to cost you. I’m in charge here, in case you didn’t notice somewhere along the line.” Jin wrapped a hand around Ryo’s cock and tugged roughly to emphasize his point before turning back to the drawer. “Ah! Got it!” Jin’s voice sounded so pleased and maniacal that Ryo was sure he ought to be worried. And yet, somehow he wasn’t. His many years of friendship with Jin had taught him that even though the latter could be crazy, you could trust him with everything you own and then some.

Perhaps, he thought as Jin placed a cock ring around him at the base of his already unbearably hard flesh, he would have to amend that. Apparently, you could trust Jin with everything you own _except_ your cock. Had he not been so horny – needy! When was he _ever_ this needy? – he would have laughed at his thoughts, but Jin was handcuffing his arms above him and it was all Ryo could do to not strain against the other man as he leaned over him, tongue caught at the side of his mouth so sexily in concentration. Once the cuffs were around his wrists, Ryo pulled at them to test their staying power and almost whined – but stopped himself. Jin wasn’t to be allowed that pleasure! – at the immovability and steadfastness.

Jin smirked and flicked the head of Ryo’s cock. “Someone’s just a little bit turned on by this situation, aren’t they!?! I never knew you’d be so M Ryo, but I must say, I do like it.” He winked as he removed his shirt and jeans, keeping his tented boxers, a testament of his own arousal, on for the time being. Ryo’s eyes flew straight to Jin’s bulge, whose smirk only grew as he watched Ryo strain his neck, as if aching for a taste. A taste Jin was more than happy to give as he pushed his still clothed erection in the other’s face, and Ryo mouthed it eagerly, no longer worried about being labeled a slut as long as he could make Jin happy enough for the damned cock ring to come off.

The feeling of Ryo’s mouth on him through the cotton of his boxers, slowly but surely wetting them and making them stick to his form, had Jin shuddering in pleasure, a hand wrapping around his neck to pull him closer, no attention paid to the way that he was stretching Ryo’s arms, seemingly pulling them from they’re sockets in his eagerness to have that mouth on him as much as possible. When a hint of teeth entered the picture, Jin groaned aloud and shoved his boxers down, pushing his now naked length against Ryo’s mouth, wanting to gain entrance to the moist heat within.

The moment Ryo felt the head of Jin’s cock at his mouth, he flicked his tongue out, swirling the tip in a titillating tease, eliciting another moan from the taller man before the hand at his neck squeezed sharply and he gasped, allowing Jin to bury himself to the hilt in his throat. “Don’t be such a tease, Ryo. I’m still in fucking control!” Ryo would have responded with something like “then get a move on if you’re so damn needy, you fucker!” but his mouth was full, just another benefit in Jin’s mind of thrusting into it, beyond the blowjob of course. It was like when you played music loudly to rock out to it and consequently couldn’t here a peep out of your annoying younger brother.

However, if Jin wasn’t careful, it would all be over much too soon, so he withdrew from Ryo’s mouth, and, as Ryo promptly started griping about getting this show on the road any fucking day now thank you, he looked for something, anything to shut him up. He found it in his slicked finger entering Ryo’s passage, searching out that one spot that would simultaneously make all Ryo’s words melt into indistinguishable moans and make himself harder at the resulting pleasured sounds.

One finger was followed by a second, and then a third, stretching, twisting, wiggling until Jin was sure the Ryo was ready – as sadistic as he may have realized he could be, he couldn’t take someone dry and unprepared; it just wasn’t right. Soon though, he withdrew his fingers, rolled on a condom and slicked himself with lube, positioning the head of his cock at Ryo’s entrance while the latter began to whine once more. “Are you sure you’re ready for this Ryo? You seem a little tense.” Jin chuckled while Ryo glared at him before snapping, “What the fuck do you think you fat cow? I’m been screaming at you for the past, well however damn long it’s been, for you to get the fuck on with it already. Are you really that stupid?”

“No. But you are for antagonizing the person who is about to impale you on their cock.” Jin grinned evilly and thrust in, not pausing for Ryo to adjust. Instead, he simply pulled out until only the head remained inside Ryo and rammed back in. Again. And again. Hitting that spot every time. As Ryo’s moans filled the room, much to his chagrin after being verbally humiliated, Jin smirked and, in between grunts, said haughtily, “I don’t even have to ask if it was worth the wait. Your body’s clenching and pulling around me, and your heady moans, are answer enough.”

After that last parting shot, he concentrated on thrusting in and out of Ryo’s hole at varying speeds and varying intervals just to keep Ryo on his toes – his curling toes. He smiled as the latter’s hands fisted in the bed sheets, searching for purchase, and his back arched. The image was intense, and was all it took to drive Jin out of the realms of his control and head first into satiation, Ryo whining for his in return.

Jin looked up at Ryo and remembered the cock ring. Removing it and giving Ryo’s cock a few swift tugs, he smirked as the evidence of Ryo’s pleasure splattered his chest, and he reached up, running a finger through the mess and holding it to Ryo’s lip, who in turn flicked a turn out to taste before mumbling, “ouch. Jin. Arms. Please,” and looking at him imploringly. Jin nodded, removed the bond and ran a hand softly over rubbed-raw wrists. “That’s gonna hurt in the morning,” he murmured, still leaning over Ryo with the last of his energy, energy that wouldn’t last much longer.

“Fuck you for being so damn, whatever you were, in Last Friends,” Jin muttered as he fell to Ryo’s side and pulled out, pulling Ryo’s back against his chest and holding on tight as he drifted off to sleep, the cuddle monster an image of his normal self. Ryo was a little shocked that this was all about a simple television drama, and didn’t even want to imagine what Jin’s reaction to Yamapi’s new drama would be. Jin, and medical fetishes? He shuddered, and was surprised to realize that he hoped he would be included.


End file.
